The New Me
by Qial
Summary: Hinata after getting disowned goes away to train and a certain artist couldn't get her out of his mind.what happens when she comes back.pls read and review.rated M for language..DISCONTINUED FOR NOW!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A shy girl of 16 stood at the village gates as she stood in front of her home village.her teammates said their good byes and even the Hokage came to bid her farewell.i'm going to miss this place' thought Huyuga Hinata as she walked down the tree filled pathway wich led to the world out side Konaha.''well its for a good cause though''she mumbled as she went to Iwagakure(spelling?),where her trainer was staying.

Huyuga Hinata,age 16,and ex-huyuga hiress. Disowened by her family but lives a happy life.Tunade gave her permission to go train under a friend of hers named tazu.it took her a 3 days to reach threr and saw some one waiting for her there."hello huyuga-san my name is Tazu and i'll be your trainer for the days to come"the said person said.

hinata was suprised.she was expecting a women in her thirties or twenties but the lady was older looking than Tsunade by age.shock must have been clearly written on her face because the lady chuckled at her reaction."tsunade must not have told you my age."she said and Hinata could only nodd.

she was shown around Iwagakure before starting the training.She even made some friends too.

* * *

Meanwhile in konoha a loud blond was causing a ruckus.uzumaki naruto currently beign chased by his teammates sai and sakura for an unknown reason."naruto get your ass over here!"shouted a very pissed sakura."billboard is right get here and apologize now or you will be in the same position as i was"shouted sai.''oi watch it"screamed sakura.Now naruto and sai were running for there lives.sai quickly used a teleporting jutsu while naruto hit a tree and fell.people who were watching couldnt help but feel sorry for naruto as he was used as a human punching bag. 

"Itaiiiiiiiiiiiiii"cried naruto as sakuras fist got in contact with his face.after naruto got beaten sakura went in search for sai."hey kiba,shino.hmmm where's hinata?''sakura asked as she saw them.''she's gone''muttered a glum looking kiba.''gone where?'' "to train with her new instructor."replied shino."ooooooooh"she said.sai was listening from the roof tops.'so sunshine is gone'he thought as he made his way around the village.'now i dont have any thing to draw any more'he thought as he gazed at the sky.

* * *

**How was it?pls comment on it.**

**Zeena**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry everyone i forgot to put the disclaimer in the first chappie.**

**Disclaimer:**i do **not** own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden.

Chapter 2

Hinata was walking down the street when her new friend Nia jumped in front of her.It made hinata jump."made you jump"chuckled Nia as she stared at hinata."NIAA!!!!"shouted hinata scared out of the skin.Nia had a thing to scare hinata.

"HINATA!!!Tazu-sensei called fo you"said nia.Hinata didnt know why she made friends with her.if she wanted she could be as loud as Ino,Sakura and Naruto put together."hai im on my way"replied hinata and ran to her new home.On her way she bumped in to someone.she quickly got up and mumbled an apoligy and zooomed on her way leaving the person in the dust.

''hinata your late"said tazu at the dojo's doorstep."gomenasai"mumbled hinata."kori is waiting inside the dojo.its time to train."said tazu as she made her way inside the said place.

Kori is hinatas other friend.the exact opposite of nia.while nia is loud mouthed,kori talked by using her mind not her mouth.And she covered her mouth with a piece of cloth.No one saw her without her mask accept hinata and tazu.hinata nearly fainted out of shock.kori's mouth is like a demons mouth.but she still likes her and couldnt find out the fact that why she didnt talk the way she does.but she quickly put the thought away when she realized kori was lonely.hinata opened her heart for her and in a few days they acted as sisters.

Meanwhile a blond man was staring at a girls retreating back.'what the fuck?'he thought as he made his way toward his hotel.sasori his partner was waiting there with a blank face."what took you so long?"he asked in a bored tone."some stupid girl came and bumped in to me"muttered an angry deidra(A/N:spelling?).

**'you mean a cute girl'**chimmed in his inner.

_'you got a point there'_

**'but i think we met her somewhere'**

_'where'_

deidra was brought back from his thoughts when sasori cleared his throat."we have a mission to complete so get ready''he replied."hai sasori-dana''said deidra as he entered his room.

**Hope you liked it.if you want to see what kori's mouth looked like visit my profile page and those who played Mortal Kombat ,her mouth is like Mileena's.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**i don't own Naruto.

Chapter 3

"Ne,Kori-chan can i ask you something?"asked Hinata.Kori, who saw the curious look on her face said _'okay'_."why do you talk like that"asked Hinata but quickly covered her mouth and apologized._'it's okay.i have to tell this to you sooner or later anyways.you see i was born to a cursed family.we had to hunt for food and search for water to survive.when i was born there was a war going on and my parents tried to protect me but got killed in the end.i knew you saw me without my mask Hinata but its no prob.but i'm amazed you didn't faint because the last person who did died of a heart attack.'_

Hinata gasped at hearing this.kori chuckled at her reaction and continued on _'okay where was i ,oh i remember,why i don't talk is because my voice is cursed.whenever i give a compliment or talk to them their life gets in grave danger.if i say something positive it becomes negative and if i say some thing negative the problem becomes worse.'_ "oh i understand now.I'm really sorry for you.but i'm just like you in away lost my mother when i was little." there was an uncomfortable silence between them and hinata broke it by saying"lets go train".Kori stared at her retreating back and smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile in Konoha Naruto and Sai were training when they heard an explosion."Oi Sai, what was that?"asked Naruto."don't know butt head.lets get over there, fast"replied Sai and he ran off toward the explosion."naniiiiii? i'm not a butt head you ripoff artist."cried Naruto as he followed Sai.

They arrived at the area and saw a mega pissed sakura and an even more pissed tenten.neji was watching in a safe distance while Naruto being the stupid one got in the middle of the two kunoichis only to get hit by a kunai and punched off in to the air."idiot" mumbled sai and left to draw something.as he reached the apartments he met Ino and asked if he could stay around and draw some flowers.

Ino was more than happy.she was nearly dying of boredom when sai came by."Ne Sai why do you like drawing so much?"asked Ino."i just do it"replied Sai.(A/N:wow what an answer.lol)ino was again to die of boredom when a mischivious glint appeared in her eyes."Sai do you like Hinata?"she asked teasingly.now Sai was compleatly thrown over by this question."what?''he asked, his pale complexion in a shade which matched Sakura's hair."you do, don't you.i once saw you drawing her when she was meditating near the lake."said ino."fine i do like her but dont tell this to any one."said a defeated Sai.Ino gave a victorious smirk.

* * *

Back in Iwagakure Deidra and Sasori were spying on someone,well Deidra was spying and Sasori was planning how to kidnap him."Sasori-dana why do we have to kidnap that old geezer."he said pointing to the said person,whom was a vendor."he is selling information about us and is a threat to us now please be quiet so i can consentrate on what i'm doing"muttered Sasori as he went on his work.

'this is getting boring'

**'i agree'**

'what should we do?' Deidra asked his inner.

**'lets go check on that hot chick who bumped into us'** cried his inner.

'no way'

**'but you have to admit she was cute'**

'fine now go away i have a job to do'

**'feh,i'm going.your no fun.why did i have to be stuck to you, whyyy?????????!!!!!!!'** replied back his inner crying anime style.

"stupid inner"mumbled Deidra as he went on his so called work.

**So, how was it?please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hinata what do you think you are doing?'' questioned kori. hinata just grinned at her and started to make her way towards a forest."hinata,please tell me pretty please." begged kori."fine but don't tell anyone"said hinata and she made her way to a clearing.it had a small lake in the middle."sugoi"whispered kori."this is where i practice my water tecniques.i wanted to keep it a secret but you insisted on following me.but it's ok if you don't tell anyone" explained hinata.

after admiring the surrounding kori asked"can we go for a swim?" "sure" just as the words left hinatas mouth kori stripped down in to her under wear and jumped in."kori-chan"cried hinata embrassed."are you waiting for an invitation or what?the water here is great."kori cried and dove in again.

hinata just stared at her dumbstruck.who knew the serious kori could act childish.she shrugged the thought a way as she got ready for a swim."hinata come quick there are tiny fish living in the lake too."said a pointing kori.hinata giggled as she went in to the water.

back in konoha sai was trying to escape the wrath of ... kids.yes thats right kids were after him with toy guns and teddy bears.his team was told to take care of the kid in the konoha orphanage.sure he hated taking care of them but it brought him memories of a certain navy haired girl.he often saw her here taking care of these troublesome brats.

"oi sai quit daydreaming and help me put these monsters to bed."cried naruto only to be buried in stuffed toys."we are not monsters"cried a girl and the rest shouted in agreement."great look what you did"shouted sakura from the far corner of the orphanage.the rest of the day went normally.

"finally we are out of that hell hole."mumbled sai as he and naruto made their way towars their apartments."you got that right,after hinata-chan left that place has gotten out of hand"muttered naruto and sai nodded in agreement.

'finaly home'thought sai as he went to take a bath.sure he was bathing and all but he fell asleep in the bathtub into a dreamless sleep,much to his dissapointment.


End file.
